Teiko's Basketball
by Miracross
Summary: Teiko High is a pretigous school known for it's academic and athletic achievments.Except the school sees it's basketball team as a disgrace,but with it's new first years,will the Teiko High School Basketball Team finally rise to glory?Sorry the files kinda messed up.
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic and as you can see it's a Kuroko no Basuke fic.I hope you enjoy!

Teiko High School is a prestigious institute known for it's academics and there is a club over looked for not being able to live up to Teiko athletic Basketball team was the weakest of the entire league,but even so it's members attempt to bring up it's scores every year,sadly their efforts were in once had Teiko High's basketball team been able to live up to standard however this year that may just change...

We now shift our attention to the entrance gate of Teiko Academy.A new school year was just filed in through the gates searching for their classes or reuniting with friends,each of them a promising student and excited to have passed Teiko's arduous entrance exam and accepted into the pristine school.

"Shin-chan!"called a girl with medium length,jet black hair and silvery blue eyes.

The green-haired she had ran up towards and glomped,yelled back,"Takao!"

"Hai,Shin-chan~"She cooed not letting go of the taller individual.

"Let go of me!"He attempted to pry the girl off his midsection"What do you think you're doing,nanodayo!"The two were Takao Kazumi and Midorima Shintaro childhood friends and first years of Teiko High.

"What do you mean silly"She giggled finally letting go of the flustered male,"I'm just hugging you,I haven't seen you all summer after all."

The two then resumed walking towards the school entrance,as Midorima pushed his glasses up and spoke,"Who cares, 's weird and people might get the wrong idea,nanodayo."

"Wrong idea?"a mischievous grin found it's way to Takao's face,"Eh?Is Shin-chan embarrassed,worried people will think were dating."She stated jabbing the male with her elbow.

"Of course not!"He proclaimed and quickly walked away.

"Wait!Shin-chan wait for me!"She ran after him,laughing at his cuteness.

A few feet away stood a girl with pink hair and eyes,named Momoi Satsuki chatting happily with a slightly taller brunette named Sakurai Ryo.

"-but in the end my hard work really payed off and now we get to go to Teiko together!"exclaimed Momoi.

"I'm sorry"Sakurai said.

"Eh,for what?"

"I almost didn't pass,even with Momoi-san's tutoring I almost failed"Tears began to form in his eyes,"I'm useless!"He exclaimed as the tears finally seeped out.

"Wo-woah,wait come on don't cry,you're not useless"Momoi attempted to stop the boys crying,especially since they started to turn heads,"Come on Ryo-kun I know you did just fine,there's no need to cry"

"Pfft of course Sakurai's already crying on the first day of school,you're such a kid"interrupted a voice.

"Shogo-kun,don't be mean"Momoi scolded,She hugged Sakurai as Haizaki Shogo's comment made the boy cry harder.

"Hey hey don't get mad at me,I'm just stating the truth"He just growled back at him.

"It's okay Momoi-san"Said Sakurai pulling away from her embrace"Haizaki-kun's right,I need to man up and stop crying,I'm sorry"he apologised.

"Ryo-kun stop apologizing it's not your fault and Shogo-kun stop teasing him."she scolded

"Hai"

"Whatever pinkie"

The surrounding students turned away from the group to focus their attention on the sleek black limo that pulled up in front of the school boys stepped first was Nijimura Shuzo,a third-year with short black hair and a first year with red hair and eyes,Akashi Seijuro,heir to the Akashi could be heard as the limo drove away and the two males walked through the gate.

"Shuzo,I hear you are in the basketball team here at Teiko,is that true?"asked Akashi

"Yeah that's right,why?"Nijimura looked to Akashi.

"I vaguely remember hearing Teiko's basketball team was it's disgrace."

"..."Nijimura didn't answer.

"Perhaps it is the reason you spent countless hours attempting to convince me to join Teiko in favor of Rakuzan."

Silence.

"I know I'm right,Shuzo."

Nijimura sighs"Yeah,you're right"He looked to Akashi,"So what do you say?"

"I don't see why not,however I won't accept failure as an option,understand that Shuzo"Akashi proclaimed darkly.

"Hai Hai,We won't lose"

"Good"

The attention shifted once again as a 6'10,purple haired male and a much shorter black haired male walked through the most astounding thing about them was the fact that the taller of the two was munching on numerous types of were Murasakibara Atsushi and Himuro Tatsuya.

"Murasakibara-kun,my mother told me about a new pastry shop that opened up near have all kinds of desserts,would you like to go after school?"Said Himuro looking up from the magazine in his hand.

"Hai"replied Murasakibara,"What is that?"he asked munching on his pocky.

"Hmm?Oh this is a magazine from the pastry shop,you can look at it if you'd like."Himuro handed him the thin paperback took it happily and began to flip through was looking through the vanilla sweets section when he felt a small bump at his stopped thinking he'd bumped into somebody,but when he tuned he saw no one.

"Murasakibara-kun?"

"Huh?Oh sorry I thought I felt something"and the two walked off.

Behind them they hadn't realized that Murasakibara had in fact bumped into someone and that someone was none other than Kuroko had a lack of presence,with her lack of presence she was never seen so it wasn't a surprise to her that the male who bumped into her didn't realize he stood up from the cement path and dusted herself also picked up her book and continued to read it as she she always said she didn't want to be seen a part of her still wished someone would see never knew this school would give her just what she wanted.

"Kyaa!"upon hearing the screaming Kuroko looked up from her book towards the source.A group of girls surrounded a good looking blonde,Kuroko recognized him as Kise Ryota from one of her mother's magazines,the same ones her mother was forcing her to decided to ignore it and walked Kise was not having any luck escaping his fans.

"Ryota-kun please sign my book"

"No sign my shoes"

"Not before he signs my shirt"

Kise was internally freaking enjoyed being a model,but this was getting to be too much!Honestly they'd been following him long before he stepped into the school was starting to get out of hand.

"Ano please don't fight,suu"Kise tried

"This has nothing to do with you"

"Yeah stay out of this"

"Hey don't yell at Ryota-kun"

"Yeah,Bitch leave him alone"and just like that all hell broke loose.

"Girls are scary"thought Kise

Kise almost screamed when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the would have if the guilty party hadn't covered his mouth.

"Shh,Don't worry Kise-san, it's me Ogiwara and Mayuzumi."

"Ogiwaracchi,don't scare me like that"he whined in a whisper.

"Oh who cares"said Mayuzumi,"Just know I'll be expecting some sort of payment for this"Mayuzumi stood up and walked Chihiro and Ogiwara Shingehiro have been friends since their final years of elementary,they'd met Kise in their second year of middle school and become sorta friends.

"Why is he so mean to me,ssu"whined Kise.

"Don't worry Kise-san,he'll come around sooner of later"Ogiwara patted his shoulder,"Come on school's about to start."

"Hai~"Kise skipped after Ogiwara and Mayuzumi.

As they all made their way into their classes they never knew just how much of an effect they would have on Teiko and it's basketball completely different people would destined to connect and rebuild the Teiko basketball team into the school's pride rather than its of them knew just what the future held for them,but one thing's for sure:Teiko and the High School NBA league would never be the same...

Okay so please R&R and go easy on me this is my first I know Kuroko and Takao are genderbent and yes there will be a little bit of romance.I know that characters will be a little OOC,but come on this is an fanfic I don't need to follow the book,even so I promise I'm not gonna drastically change example I'm not gonna make Akashi like glitter and rainbows,god no that would be creepy.


	2. Chapter 1:In the Makings

A/N:Nijimura is not afraid of Akashi,but can be freaked out by him and Midorima can't say no to Takao when she really wants something.

I forgot to mention 1.I don't own Kuroko no Basuke otherwise the story would be very different, story doesn't have a beta so please disregard my errors.

Finally I will be posting a story called "Seirn's basketball" it has no relation to this story,it is merely a what if basically follows the timeline in canon,but is very different in terms of certains character's roles in the timeline,for example Kuroko's and Kise's,but enough rambling,enjoy!

Chapter 1-In the Makings

It was a cold had been in session for about three weeks basketball team had just began practice about two and a half weeks ago and a certain red-head was not happy with his team...

"Shuzo"a menacing voice called

The male in general shivered,"Hai,Akashi?"

"I told you I wouldn't accept failure as an option,correct."It wasn't a question,it was a statement,and Nijimura knew it.

"Yes"

"So..."Akashi looked at his sempai"Why are they showing no progress,when you promised me there would be progress!"Akashi glared at the male.

"Oi I'm still your semapi!Don't get all high and mighty just because I made you the captain alright!"Nijimura yelled angrily at his kouhai.

Akashi signed,calming his person by pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes,"I'm sorry Shuzo"It was rare of Akashi to apologize,but he respected Nijimura and would cross the line with his violent sempai,"It was wrong of me to do that,but I must say I am quite disappointed with this team."

"I know"Nijimura signed,"All the good players from last year quit because they didn't want anything to do with the "Disgrace of Teiko" and decided to join something like baseball or soccer."Nijimura signed continuing"And because of that we only have first years who like the game,but don't know how to play."

Both sighed,closing their eyes.

"Ano c-captain?"one of the first years called out.

Opening his eyes and looking towards the voice,Akashi spoke,"Was do you want."

"Well it's just,we kinda felt,maybe we should,I think we should..."

"Spill it out!"shouted Nijimura,they were starting to piss him off.

"We're gonna quit!"the first year suddenly yelled out.

"W-what?"both Akashi and Nijimura spoke,astonished.

"We're quitting the basketball club"

"We already spoke to the principal and he said it was okay,so yeah"

"Gomenasai,Akashi-san,Nijimura-san"they bowed and left.

The two boys were in a complete state of practically collapsed onto the ground.

"So"Akashi was the first to speak"now we don't have a team and the basketball team is most likely gonna be history."

"Uh-huh"

"What do you suggest we do?"All that followed was wouldn't they be silent,they had no team,nothing!

"Maybe we could try to recruit some new guys?"Nijimura said it a manner that lead Akashi to believe it was the best thing he could think.

"Yeah sure,let's talk about it tomorrow"saying quick goodbyes the captain and vice captain parted ways,still in absolute shock.

By the time the next day rolled around,the news that the basketball team had lost all but two members spread around like a wildfire.

"Shin-chan did you hear about the basketball team losing most of it's members?"asked Takao the minute she caught up to her best was walking down the hall towards their classroom when she suddenly popped up.

"Takao!Don't just sneak up on people like that!"he scolded.

"Eh?Why because you got scared~"Takao really loved to tease her best rolled his eyes at her before opening the classroom door and walking to his the door behind her she sat in her seat right behind Midorima,"But seriously did you hear about the basketball team?"

"Yeah I did,everyones talking about it."replied Midorima,digging for something in his bag.

"I can believe everyone would just quit like that,it hasn't even been a month school started"

"It's basketball team here at Teiko is it's disgrace,so badly it's literally named "The Disgrace of Teiko",so it was bound to happen,nanodayo."Midorima placed a teddy bear on his students just sweat dropped at the sight of the took only a week for them all to learn the green hair teen was obssessed with his luck and Oha Asa.

"Aww,Shin-chan is that your lucky item?It's so cute!"she squealed reaching over and grabbing the fluffy bear,"It's so soft,too~"

"Baka!"He snatched the bear from out of Takao's grasp,"Oha Asa says not to let anyone touch my lucky item or risk losing it and experiencing extreme bad luck!"

Takao pouted in response,"Geez Shin-chan so stingy"

If there was one thing the students of Takao's and Midorima's class knew was that the two teens had a complecated Takao said they were best friends,Midorima denied those claims and said she was a stalker who wouldn't leave him alone which would lead to an argument between said students and even their teacher had believed the two were dating,but when asked Takao just giggled and said"Himitsu" and walked one asked Midorima this happened"Nani?!We're no dating!"Midorima pushes his glasses up in an attempt to cover his blush,"Where would you get such an idea,nanodayo?!"after denying it a couple more times he'd run was then that they learned another fact about Midorima Shintaro,the fact that he was a tsundere.

While attempting to wrestle his lucky item back from Takao the bell had rung startling both teens as they fell to the floor.

"Good Morning students please take your seats"the teacher spoke,ignoring the suggestive position Takao and Midorima were in,it happened almost everyday after all,he quickly jumped off,glaring at those who dared to giggle at the covered his blush by hiding behind his book,like he did every time it merely sat back in her seat,mentally noting to speak with Midorima later.

Akashi and Nijimura didn't know what to day they'd asked people to join the basketball team,but were turned even threatening boys were beginning to lose now they both sat on the floor of the basketball gym,weighing their options.

"I honestly don't know what to do."said Nijimura.

"Perhaps we should give up on this"said Akashi

"Heck no,I'm not gonna give on this team ever,"said Nijimura"basketball is my passion and I know it's yours too,Akashi"

Akashi sighed in response,"Of course it is."The sat in silence contemplating their options once more.

"Oi Takao!Where do you think you're taking me,nanodayo!?"The two basketball players looked up to see a black haired girl successfully dragging a male with green hair.

"Stop struggling,shin-chan"the girl known as Takao whined.

"No!Not until you tell me where you're taking me,nanodayo!"the boy known as "Shin-chan" said.

"Who cares"says Takao

"I do"retorts Shin-chan

Takao was about to say something when she noticed Nijimura and let go of 'Shin-chan' and approaches the two males,"Hey are you guys a part of the basketball team?"

"What's left of it"says Nijimura,bitterly.

"Why do you want to know miss?"asked Akashi in a polite manner.

"We wanna join"she stated happily.

"No 'I' don't"Said Shin-chan.

"Oh come on we did this in middle school too!"she argued"You played on the team while I was the 's not that bad Shin-chan"

"I came to this school for it's academic values, I wanted to go to a school for its athletic values I would have chosen Shuutoku."

"Either way I would have followed you and have become your manager,"Takao paused before continuing"After all I'm Takao Kazumi,forever best friend of Midorima Shintaro!"

"I don't think I've ever called you a friend"retorted Midorima.

Takao ignores him or maybe she just didn't listen,it wouldn't be the first time.

"So we'd like to join"she says cheerfully

"Oi I didn't say I wanted to join!"

"Eh?But you love basketball"Takao pouts.

"Like I said if I-"

"You know if you like basketball what's the point in opposing?"asked Nijimura.

"Shuzo is right,Shintaro if you like the sport you might as well join"Akashi said Matter-of-factly.

"I already said-"

"Shin-chan~"Takao whined.

"What is it Takao...?"He trailed at the girl one could see the kicked puppy look she was giving the green haired and Akashi couldn't help but stare.

"Come on Shin-chan,just this one time can you please listen to me"She said batting her eyelashes and giving him a pout.

"F-fine,but it's not because you asked,it's because I like basketball,nanodayo."he stuttered adjusting his glasses in an attempt to hide his and Akashi couldn't help but sweat drop at how he fell for Takao's trap.

"Great"interrupted Nijimura"All you gotta do is fill out this form and turn it in as soon as you can"he said handing Midorima a slip of paper.

"Right"and with that the two left.

"Perhaps we can save this club"said Akashi

"There was no way I was gonna let it fail to begin with,Akashi"

"I know"

With a new total of three players and one manager on their team,the hope for Teiko's Basketball Team grew...

Can someone explain to me how the japanese school system works?I have a pretty vague idea and would like to know I'm taking suggestions for how the other members join,please help it'll make things easier for me!


End file.
